Vault jumpsuit (Fallout 4)
(Vault 75) (Vault 75 新品) (Vault 81) (Vault 81 子供用) (Vault 81 新品) (Vault 95) (Vault 95 新品) (Vault 101) (Vault 101 新品) (Vault 111) (Vault 111 新品) (Vault 114) (Vault 114 新品) (Vault 118) |footer = Vault jumpsuit concept art }} Vaultジャンプスーツは''Fallout 4の服です。 Characteristics This piece of apparel was the required clothing for every vault and comprises a light blue jumpsuit with a yellow line around the neck, middle, and sleeves. It does not have a Damage Threshold, but provides a bonus of +5 to Energy Resistance and +10 to Radiation Resistance. The yellow stripe on the suit is actually a gold foil that aids in heat-dissipation and works with the suit's integrated biometric scanners.The Art of Fallout 4, Page 16: "For the iconic yellow stripe, we went with a metallic gold foil that serves as a heat-dissipation strip and works with the biometric sensors integrated in the suit." Numbered Vault jumpsuits Vault jumpsuits are worn by the inhabitants of the Vault that is represented by the number on the jumpsuit. There are 8 numbered vault jumpsuits in Fallout 4, including the Vault 101 jumpsuit that is not present in the game, the Vault 75 and Vault 95 jumpsuits which are unobtainable without console commands or mods and the Vault 118 and Vault 88 jumpsuits that require their respective add-on. 'Vault 75ジャンプスーツ''' Vault 81ジャンプスーツ ''- Vault 81の住民が着用'' Vault 88ジャンプスーツ Vault 95ジャンプスーツ Vault 101ジャンプスーツ Vault 111ジャンプスーツ Vault 114ジャンプスーツ Vault 118ジャンプスーツ '' - Originally worn only by the Overseer of Vault 118.'' Locations Vault 75ジャンプスーツ Vault 75に入手可能なジャンプスーツはありません。コンソールでのみ入手可能です。 Vault 81ジャンプスーツ Vault 81住民が装備。 *住民からスリ取るか殺害することによって合計32着を入手できます。 子供用のものも入手可能ですが、通常のものよりエネルギー耐性が低くなっています。 Vault 88ジャンプスーツ *Vault 88のエントランスにある、Vaultトランクから入手できます。一定時間が経つと10着がトランク内にリスポーンします。 Vault 95ジャンプスーツ Vault 95に入手可能なジャンプスーツはありませんが、白骨化した死体が着ています。コンソールでのみ入手可能です。 Vault 101ジャンプスーツ コンソールでのみ入手可能です。 Vault 111ジャンプスーツ A total of three Vault 111 jumpsuits can be acquired * War Never Changesで唯一の生存者用の1着がスタッフから貰えます。 * Two clean versions can be found in Vault 111: one on a table to the right in the second cryopod room, and one near a skeleton in the entrance hall, where they were handed out upon entry. Vault 114ジャンプスーツ * Park Street station and Vault 114, in total, eleven jumpsuits can be found. ** Two in the room immediately after the vault door, in an opened box atop a stack of other boxes. ** Three in the first room right, two on the floor, one in the shelf. ** One to the right of the laundry room in a shelf atop a box. ** One in the central room, ground floor beneath the overseer window on top of a box ** Four in the last room leading back to the Park Street station cell part of the vault, one on the desk next to the terminal, three in an opened box nearby. Vault 118ジャンプスーツ * One jumpsuit can be found at the entrance to Vault 118, on the receptionists' desk. Upgrades 全てのジャンプスーツはアーマー作業台で改造可能で、バリスティック・ウィーブに対応しています。 Linings } |- |絶縁性裏地 |⚡10 ☢10 |Improves Energy Resistance. |1.2 |None | |- |処理済みの裏地 |⚡10 ☢15 |エネルギー耐性と放射能耐性を改善する。 |1.6 |Armorer 2 | |- |耐性裏地 |⚡15 ☢15 |エネルギー耐性と放射能耐性を改善する。 |1.7 |Armorer 3 | |- |保護裏地 |⚡15 ☢20 |エネルギー耐性と放射能耐性を改善する。 |2 |Armorer 4 Science 2 | |- |防護裏地 |⚡20 ☢25 |エネルギー耐性と放射能耐性を改善する。 |2.2 |Armorer 4 Science 4 | |} Notes * ジャンプスーツの上にアーマーを重ね着が可能です。 * Vault 81のジャンプスーツは、ランダムイベントで1着と、入植者となったティナ・デルーカから入手可能で、3着目以降はPickpocketをつかってNPCからスリ取ることで入手できます。 * Vault 101, Vault 75とVault 95のジャンプスーツは、コンソールコマンドを使用しないと入手できません。 Behind the scenes Vaultスーツのデザインは旧シリーズのデザインとFallut 3以降のデザインを混ぜたようなデザインをしています。 Gallery Fo4 folded jumpsuit back.jpg|裏から見たたたまれたVaultジャンプスーツ Fo4 vaultsuit 111 folded.jpg|正面から見たたたまれたVaultジャンプスーツ Vault111CleanJSPackaged.png|パッケージ化されたVault 111ジャンプスーツ Vault114CleanJSPackaged.png|パッケージ化されたVault 114ジャンプスーツ Sole_Survivor_vault_suit_concept_art.jpg|コンセプトアート Base male in vault suit.png References en:Vault jumpsuit (Fallout 4) ru:Комбинезон Убежища 111 Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing Category:Far Harbor armor and clothing Category:Vault-Tec Workshop armor and clothing